kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Akari Kurakawa
Character Overview Akari Kurakawa (倉川灯 Kurakawa Akari), also known as Rimyuel, is the person that was thought to have a run-away spirit in her body, but she has been shown to be the power holder of Nikaido and probably a demon herself. Personality Akari is a member of the Biology Club, the students in her class evenly don't know her. She was known by a few other members in the Biology Club, but her robot was direspected. She was studying mythology to create a perfect human but found it difficult. While that, Keima states that her robot needs love. Akari is also a person that forgets various things quickly or sometimes on purpose. In order to find out what is love, Akari kisses multiple times, but in the end sees that it fails when Keima refuses. She is waiting until she can create the human, even sleeping in the Biology room without returning home until she finishes making the human before Dancing Festival. During this time, she's only searching for the perfect human, because she sees something in Keima that might represent it. Later it is shown that the signal Keima received was not a true spirit signal, but a fake signal to draw in and capture "Vintage" members. Akari is the power holder of Nikaido. In other words, Nikaido cannot use her powers if Akari isn't around. The two has been together since the time they noticed that a vintage member made the Level 4 spirit with Hinoki. Trying to use a fake signal as a lure for that member, Keima only interupts, for he sees that this signal is a real one. Plot Overvieuw The Raw Meat Little Girl Arc Keima and Elsea went early to school when they see the lights on, and even later the next day, where Keima sees a weird robot, that comes from Akari Kurakawa. She was not known by nobody in her class. She was known as a person that is an outcast and a person that reeks of oil. At the first meeting of Keima and Akari, she was using chicken to create a robot into a human. Evenly about that what happening is that Keima decided to help Akari with her human, and evenly where going far to help her. Later then Keima where suggested to use some pork in her robot, but also where known of Akari she don't wanna. Well what later happens is that she where testing out the robot, but when he wanna comes down, it becomes into a failure. Then what later happens is that Keima, while still helping her, and eventually her robot got respect by few members that knows Akari but disrespected her. Keima then tells her that her robot needed love and evenly then what happens also is that they where kissing. After the kissing Akari where reacts calmly and evenly the next day at school, Keima where founding her sleeping on the ground, while that she where awaking and bump her head under the table. Then later what happening is that she wanted to learn about kissing, while that this time Keima where refusing it. Well then what happening is that she where keep going on kissing Keima and that Keima where reeking of oil. While what where happening then is that Akari where been observantly Keima, while later that Keima noticed and comes to her, then later she wanna kiss him again but then Keima where also been refusing it, then where that Akari where mad about that he weren't the perfect human, which that Keima also been suprised about her hairstyle. Keima then once returned and still give her meat to create the perfect human. Akari then told Keima that she isn't using meat anymore. Akari then later treats Keima as a dog. Keima were been keep coming to her, while that she gotten irritated by Keima which that the final kiss, she disappeared. Later she were been seen in the theater with Nikaido. Later after that Kanon were been stabbed by Fiore from Vintage, she were again been seen with Nikaido. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Keima treated her with respect during her arc only because he thought she had a spirit in her body. Even after he kissed her and Akira kept going on kissing him, it seems that Keima doesn't like the kiss-after-kiss that Akari is giving him. The full trust of Keima in her was gone after he called her an imperfect person. Keima returned to Akari to get the spirit out of her body, but Akari is irritated by this. The true reason why Keima thought there was a spirit hidden inside Akari was because Akari used a fake runaway spirit signal to lure Vintage members. It has a negative frequency such that a regular sensor should not react, even though Elsie's did. She believes that Keima is the only one who can protect the goddesses. Nikaido It seems that Akari is a buddy of Nikaido or perhaps her superior as Nikaido talks to her with the honorific "-sama" which is something that people say when they are talking to people with higher status, such as "Akari-sama". Akari states that she's the reason that Nikaido is able to use her powers. Akari also tells Nikaido that Keima was interrupting their plan to draw out the Vintage members and that she and Keima had to kiss. At one point Nikaido laughs about it, callin it "Roman Hoilday" which caused Akari to threatens her that she's is the source of Nikaido's powers. After Fiore stabs Apollo, they are seen again and Nikaido wonders if they should capture Fiore. Akari then tells Nikaido that doing so would not help them defeat Vintage, because Fiore is just a pawn. They agree to let keima handle the situation. Trivia * Akari means "Light" in japanese. * Her name "Akari" comes from the Akuragawa Station (阿倉川駅, Akuragawa-eki) * She's left-handed. * Akari makes a cameo appearance in chapter 89 after Yui's spirit is released. * Her job listed as Garbage Girl II, this is a reference to Wakaki Tamiki's earlier work Holy Crystal Albatross in which one of the heroine Asakura Sakura is called Garbage Girl. * Her fandom shorthand is "91". * She still hasn't been seen by Elsie. Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Characters